


turn ever seaward

by windbellows



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, wind waker 2 electric boogaloo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbellows/pseuds/windbellows
Summary: In another world, the Goddess does not wait for Link.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 15





	turn ever seaward

**Author's Note:**

> inspired entirely by a video recommended to me about a botw mod with hyrule underwater. (great sea plays in the distance)

When he wakes, and the voice gives him his name, all there is to greet Link outside of the cave is a great expanse of _water_ \- the sea, the voice whispers to him, which he never saw before, at least this close. Link sways, falling to his knees. The sea may as well be bearing down on him. He must be the only person left in the world, for all is sunken, and the sea meets no end of the horizon. 

_I’m still here,_ the voice says. 

It’s hard for Link to believe. “Are you sure?” he croaks out.

 _I’ve waited for you. At the castle._ Their words are weighed with sadness. 

“Why?”

A pause. _Because you’re… you._

“What happened?”

_The sea came up to swallow the Calamity in our stead. The Beasts, the Guardians, everything. They’re all gone._

“And everyone.”

_There are those who made it to the highest of mountains. The Goddess is cruel, Link. I’ve clung to life with what powers remain in me, and if we meet again, I should rid myself of them._

In the distance, Link sees the half-drowned peaks, and surely they must have been tall once; he must be on tall ground too, for the ground he stands on is dry. A few spare towers stick above the water’s surface, and the voice is from all around and inside him but he thinks it’s stronger coming from there. 

“This happened before,” he murmurs to himself. 

_Yes, it has,_ the voice agrees heavily.

Link struggles to his feet. 

He pays no heed to the drowned temple nearby until he has to, for there’s no other way off the island and there’s noises coming from inside. A Moblin (as the voice informs him) sticks their head out after Link’s waves and painful shouts catch their attention - they have a small boat, and room on the boat for another, and provisions to spare. Link swims over, pulling himself on board with but an ounce of strength left. The Moblin fisher raises their eyebrows at Link’s state, sleep-disheveled and shocked, but they don’t say anything, thankfully. 

“Where to?” The fisher begins to paddle away. 

“The castle.” Link squints against the sun, leaning against the side. Ice-packed crates are stacked in the back. “I don’t want to keep you from anything you have to do, though.”

They shake their head. “I’ve already gotten what I need to. Some good catches like to swim in old places. The castle’s on the way home, anyways.”

“Mind if we go with you after?”

“‘We’? Picking up a friend?”

“Of sorts. We won’t stay long, probably. We’ll just need somewhere to stay.”

“Well, I’m not one to say no.” They flash a smile at him. “Always room for two more.”

“Thank you,” Link says with his whole heart. 

The sun bounces off the water, glittering in small and countless dots that ebb and flow with the waves. His hand drags through the waves, causing ripples that fade from view in seconds. _What’s your name?_

 _Zelda,_ the lights in the water reply.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
